My Little Angel
by Rock Star Stories
Summary: An unexpected tragedy happens which changes Anna's state of mind and possibly destroying her from the inside out.


_**Hi there loyal followers ( that of which I have one of), I have a different story approach suggested by a "tibetan mastiff". Here's a link to the first official post and a guide line of the story if you wanna check it out. But I wouldn't if you wanna hear the story as a thrilling novel. Here's the link (**__** s/10196233/1/My-Little-Angel**__**) and enjoy!**_

"I've gotta get out one last time" as Anna said in her enthusiastic little voice. "Before they close the gates!" The curious little three year old overheard her parents saying that they were going to close the gates for a while and she wanted to go out and see the city one more time before they were closed for good. She knew that it would be hard sneaking out of the castle but she had to do it.

She put on her black dress and stuck to the walls as she was creeping her way to the door. She had finally reached the main guards and distracted them by saying that her parents needed her in the kitchen. They immediately ran up to the kitchen giving Anna access to the outside world.

She put on the purple cloak that was kept by the main door to the castle and went out to see Arendelle one last time.

It was totally worth it. She ran through the streets and did manage to turn a few heads due to the fact that the three year old princess was running through the streets without any guards. But Anna was having the time of her life.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"WHAT!" The Queen said as she was informed of what her youngest daughter had done. The Queen didn't have any time to react as she put on her cloak and ran out to try and find Anna.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Anna was passing the pastry maker's booth as someone took her hand. In a low, raspy voice the man said "Well, well, well. What do we have here. Could it be? The princess! Oh, this is gonna be fun!" He then precoded to pull her by her hair to his wagon where he had plans to keep her hostage and hold her for ransom.

It was at that moment that Anna saw her mother and screamed "_MOMMY! HELP!" _The queen then precoded to charge after her beloved daughter. The man saw this and pulled out a small dagger that he hid behind his back. When the Queen got to him, he quickly flashed his dagger and pierced it into the Queen's heart.

She fell to the ground and this got everyone's attention. Someone grabbed Anna and took her away from the scene and back to the castle. They knew that Anna would never forget the sheer pain and agony of what had happened.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When Anna got back to the castle, she was put before her Father. He proceeded to shoo the staff from the room. He then started yelling at his daughter.

"_HOW DARE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS! NOT ONLY DID YOU PUT YOURSELF IN HARMS WAY BUT BECAUSE OF YOU YOUR MOTHER IS __**DEAD," **_He then raised his hand and smacked Anna across the face,_ "IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED? TO KILL YOUR MOTHER! TO COMPLETLEY RUIN THIS FAMILY," _

He then grabbed Anna by her short ginger hair and drag her to her room across the hall, _"I SWEAR IF YOU EVER DO ANYTHING LIKE THIS AGAIN," _ He then threw her into the door before opening it and throwing her in the room, "_SO HELP ME YOU WILL END UP __**JUST LIKE YOUR MOTHER DID!" **_He then turned away and slammed the door.

Tears were running down the young princesses face from not only the physical pain but also the emotionally scaring events that happened. Was it true? Is it all Anna's fault that her mother is dead?

She turned to the doll on her bed and asked it "Is it really my fault that she's dead?" Anna was having a breakdown and decided to hum "London Bridges" to calm herself. She knew that from this day on, her life would never be the same.

_**Well, I hope you guys enjoy. Any questions? Just leave a review. Updates will be soon!**_


End file.
